


【全員向】奇蹟興趣交流週—赤司大人的馬術之旅

by syelleangle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen, 友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: 一個腦洞大開的故事，帝光奇蹟和黑子一起學騎馬
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou & Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> \- 一個腦洞大開的故事，帝光奇蹟和黑子一起學騎馬  
> \- 青峰故事無CP，對赤綠赤不喜的可以照看不誤（青峰的寫得很歡樂，請看一看！）  
> \- 黃瀨和綠間故事的CP是赤綠赤，黃瀨版的有多年以後的黃笠設定，但個人認為如果去掉那一段不看也不會影響劇情；紫原和黑子故事有輕微赤綠赤（我就是控制不了自己跑偏的腦神經，土下座！）（黃瀨故事同樣寫得很歡樂，務必看一看！）  
> \- 綠間故事有兩個版本，另一個赤綠版走這裡：【赤綠】神話與傳說．真實版本

故事是這樣開始的……

帝光時代的某一天，赤司小隊長突然宣佈道：「為了加深大家對同伴的了解，在籃球練習以外，這個暑假花一個星期來輪流學習其中一個人的興趣活動吧！」

這裡請注意，沒有反對的餘地哦。

因為我是隊長，所以擁有優先權。

第一個週末，我們來學騎馬吧！

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜


	2. 黃瀨和種馬（黑黃、黃笠，黑子視角）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. 打文的時候多次把種馬打成種男，我心中對於黃瀨和種馬的怨念到底有多深XD

騎馬，嘿，小事一樁。

黃瀨涼太在騎師的示範下，只看一遍就學會了騎馬。

可是，他總是會從馬背上栽下來……等等！粉絲們先不要尖叫。黃瀨君的脖子還好端端地連在身體上，頭沒有掉下來，手腳脊椎也沒有斷裂，因為他總是直接栽在別的馬背上。

咳咳，嚴格來說，那是一大群母馬。

看到這兒，想必大家都想像到事情是怎樣發生的。

實情就是，這位閃亮模特君的魅力不只吸引到上至八十歲婆婆下至三歲小女孩，更加漫延至動物界。  
以前只是吸引一大群狗到處蹭，此刻到了馬場，本人只是在馬房前逛了一圈想挑一匹好馬，居然惹來母馬們的集體發情，一匹二匹衝著黃瀨君嘶嘶狂叫，還不停用身體撞擊柵門，把公馬……不，抱歉，把黃瀨君嚇得夠嗆。  
結果，為了以示公平，他最後選了一匹毛色漂亮的公馬。

事情就這樣完結了嗎？請不要小看母馬們的空窗期。  
好戲在後頭。

這一人一馬完全不令人意外地一拍即合，按赤司君的說法，那匹公馬因為長得漂亮，毛色有光澤柔順，兼且血統高貴，已經多次被用來配種，牠的孩子基本上都是這馬場裡最優秀的馬崽。一句話概括，一隻……一個散發著驚人荷爾蒙的黃瀨君騎在超級種馬的背上。

兩者疊加的效果是相當驚人的。

具體例子請參見馴馬師打開柵門後的景象。

在那之前的三分鐘，黃瀨君和公馬君在旁邊瀟灑地踏著小碎步，青峰君在跟一匹大黑馬對峙，紫原君不知晃悠在哪裡去了，只剩下我、陪著綠間君的赤司君，和用一副視死如命的神情盯著馬房看的綠間君。

唔，我猜他懼馬。不過，從赤司君胸有成竹的表情看來，這大概不是什麼重要的問題。

「來，綠間，先來這邊給你挑匹馬。」赤司君作出溫柔的邀請，綠間君移動著不情不願的腳步往前走，臉上已經毫無血色。

我毫無存在感地跟在二人身後，結果因為高度的關係，險些錯過了重要畫面。

那就是，馴馬師打開柵門後，一大群母馬氣勢凌人地衝出來的場景。

目的地是不遠處的黃瀨君。這時的他，還在優閒地跟胯下的種馬（是的，名字我懶得取了，就叫種馬。）聊天，渾然不覺危險正在朝自己逼近。

直到耳邊傳來萬馬奔騰的聲音時，逃走的時機已經過去了。一大群母馬氣勢滔滔地朝自己衝過來。  
剛學會騎馬的黃瀨君嚇得一動也不敢動，大概是擔心要是摔下去的話，會被母馬們踩壞自己的俊臉？

種馬君本應該馬上拔腿就跑，但因為從來沒有見識過如此美麗驚人的畫面——漂亮的母馬們集體朝自己狂奔而來的畫面實在罕見。自戀得厲害的種馬心態讓牠下意識聯想到，自己的魅力大概在新騎師的加持下更上一層樓。於是，牠懷著「美女們趕快過來」的大爺心態硬是愣在原地沒有動作。

兩匹笨蛋馬……不是，一個笨蛋加一匹笨馬基於以上理由，在三秒後陷入動彈不得的困境中。

母馬們圍著種馬君和黃瀨君又叫又蹭的，身體在下面互相碰撞，種馬君自然很享受，但是牠也很困擾。身邊的美女們太多，不知選哪一個才好，而且在這麼擠迫的情形下，交配什麼的很害羞也沒有位置可以辦事，連馬都頭疼了。

相較之下，黃瀨君一點也不高興。身下的馬兒不安份地前後磨蹭，「我知道你想做什麼，可是……你也得考慮一下我的情況啊！」他不由得抱怨道，放眼望去一片都是馬背，他連下地的地方都沒有，難不成種馬想要在背上有人的情形下交配？他才不要，那畫面一點也不美！

這樣拖拖拉拉的下場就是，分神的黃瀨君因為母馬的衝擊，一時不察鬆了握韁繩的手，直接一頭往下栽。正在悠閒看戲的赤司君在這之前已經察覺不對，事前指揮馴馬師過去幫忙，但苦於馬匹大多而過不去，結果眾人只得眼睜睜地看著黃瀨君倒下——倒在馬背上。

作為自始至終都在看戲的人，當時的感覺就跟飯菜哽在喉嚨裡不上不下般難受。

血腥慘案驀地變成一場鬧劇。黃瀨君三生有幸地倒在某母馬的馬屁股上，那母馬相對有自覺地一直扭屁股，其他母馬有志一同地一起扭呀扭，結果黃瀨君就這樣在馬背上一直蠕動，從一個屁股移到一個屁股上方，這可是連原先的坐騎種馬君都羨慕不已的特級待遇！

幾年後，在奇蹟們和拍擋的一次聚會中，我把這件事當成黃瀨君生平的一大糗事，跟他的戀人兼前輩笠松幸男桑提起。後來聽說當時苦於黃瀨君太纏人的笠松桑趁機借題發揮，不許對方上他的床整整一星期。

黃瀨君打來的訴苦電話煩得我連電話線都拔了，笠松桑則聰明地借高尾君找到綠間君，再由他找到赤司君傳話，表示非常感謝我提供情報，以後一定會請我飲香草奶昔的說。

我對此非常滿意，也因此慶幸當時的我，在事故發生前一刻，馬上機警地從綠間君背後移到赤司君背後，才不致錯過這一幕精采鏡頭。

「黑子，你想死嗎？」身為控球後衛，對人的位置非常敏感的赤司君馬上就發現了我的行動。拜黃瀨君所賜，被赤司君的雷射電光險些瞪穿一個洞，這筆帳我也會好好算在黃瀨君身上的。

「這傢伙的身體是什麼構造的，改天真想剖開研究一下なのだよ。」不愧為夢想職業是醫生的綠間君，重點跟旁人永遠都不一樣。但是，當醫生和法醫是兩件事，從受事對象來看有很大差別，請不要搞混。

「話說回來，被這傢伙碰觸過的馬我一點也不想要，赤司，有沒有別的？」

「這個嘛……」先行指示馴馬師去救下黃瀨君的赤司君回過頭來，重新打量起空空如也的馬房，「這邊的馬都是我家的，別的是寄放的……」

「是嗎？那乾脆不騎就好なのだよ。」綠間君鬆了一大口氣。

「那麼，綠間和我共騎不就好了？雪丸很溫馴的，肯定可以跟綠間相處好的。」赤司君打鐵趁熱。

我不想打斷這對曖昧隊員耍花槍，可是綠間君的臉在那一瞬間升溫太快，我實在擔心他會因臉部充血而暈倒，所以，難得一次自願當了電燈泡。

「綠間君，赤司君，很抱歉，但那邊好像還有一匹馬。」手指指著馬槽的深處，那裡有一個大大的黑影在彎腰吃草。

「牠居然沒有跟著追那兩匹發情的種馬。」我此時才知道黃瀨君在綠間君心裡的形象，不知不覺高興起來呢，抱歉。

走近一看，那是一匹漂亮的棕色母馬，正溫順地低頭吃草，就算留意到三個人的入侵也沒有停止進食。「喔，這是糖塊，個性的確很乖很溫順，唯一的問題是有點孤癖，不怎樣跟別的馬玩，說起來跟綠間你有點像呢。」赤司君介紹道。

「才不像なのだよ。」綠間馬上否認，卻走近馬槽仔細打量糖塊，後者只是動了動耳朵，烏溜溜的黑眼睛瞥了他一眼，背過身繼續吃草。「這樣不會吃太多なのだよ？」

「不會，糖塊很自律的，該吃草時就吃草，睡覺的時間絕對乖乖睡覺。」

那樣聽起來真的有點像我。綠間心想，臉上卻不動聲色，說：「那我就要她了。」

那一瞬間，我留意到赤司君的臉色有點複雜，難不成是跟糖塊吃醋了？

FIN.


	3. 青峰與烈馬

青峰看中了一匹烈馬。

據說是戰馬的血統，脾氣暴烈得很，因為血統珍貴又被赤司家買下。本打算用來配種，卻因無人可以馴服牠而不了了之。

「從來沒有一個騎師在他背上可以撐超過三分鐘。」赤司慎重地警告道，「青峰，我想你還是挑別的馬比較好。從馬背上摔下來的話，可是會再也打不了籃球的。」

「才不要。」青峰想也不想就回答，他站在烈馬的前方，直視著對方的眼睛。烈馬嘶嘶地從鼻孔噴著氣，顯然對他這種無禮的瞪視非常不滿。

「我一眼就瞧中牠了。這是一種野性的直覺。」他自豪的語氣仿佛這是一件了不起的事情，「我要定牠了。」

「青峰君，從現實情況來看，馬是赤司君的。」黑子冷靜地澄清，「我們只是在這一星期偶然騎騎牠而已。」

青峰可不管這些，看中了就是本大爺的。「更何況，要是我馴服了牠，對你們家也有好處吧。」他問赤司。

「……算了。不要摔斷脖子就好。」赤司嘆氣，青峰跟他的相性就是不合。雖然如此，也不能否認對方說的是事實。

他本著試試看也未嘗不可的心態，指示赤司家的馴馬師幫助青峰裝備騎具。

對自己的「野性」相當有信心的青峰，本來想著一天就搞定這匹烈馬，卻沒想到，光是讓自己習慣呆在馬背上就用了三天。

雖然這個進度已經讓很多騎師大跌眼鏡，但是青峰所謂的辦法其實再普通不過，  
那就是死纏住馬脖子不放。

正如此時此刻，青峰挑戰馴馬的第三天。青峰大輝超能發揮自己死不認輸的精神，長手長腳緊緊地抱著馬脖子和馬肚子，任憑對方如何撲騰扭動也絕不放手。要是有一瞬間的放鬆，就會馬上被對方發覺加強力度，這是他三天以來的感悟。

總而言之，就是比誰更有幹勁，先屈服的就是輸家。

「已經浪費了三天打籃球的時間在你身上，你不給本大爺好好聽話可不行！」一邊朝馬匹的耳朵大吼，一邊收緊手腳的力度，以應付烈馬下一刻的反擊。

果不期然，烈馬敏感地躍起前蹄，脫離了前方兩個馴馬師的控制，生氣的想要往前衝。

「拉住牠！」赤司馬上下令，幸得後方三個馴馬師死命地扯住韁繩，烈馬才沒有把青峰從背上甩下來。

「青峰！跟你說了馬的耳朵是很敏感的，你在牠耳邊大吼是想找死嗎？」心臟嚇得差點跳出來，赤司也顧不得優雅的舉止，直接開罵。

「抱歉抱歉。」青峰沒啥誠意地道歉了，「但是我覺得牠們聽得懂啊，特地向牠宣戰來著。」

話雖如此，他還是在心中鬆了一口氣。  
嗚呼，話說回來，剛才要是沒拉住牠的話，自己大概會跟昨天一樣，被這馬扯著往前跑吧！「不得不說，這馬真是對我的脾性。超級隨心所欲的！」

「原來你還有這等自覺なのだよ。」綠間抱著手臂在旁邊吐槽，「從這方面來說，你跟這馬還挺般配的。」乾脆別打籃球，去住動物園算了。

「小伙子，你不行的話就趕緊下來！」馴馬師在下邊勸道，「真的摔斷脖子可不是件好玩的事！」

青峰倒沒有覺得生氣，經過這三天，他已經充份體會到馴馬真的非常困難，絕對不敢看輕這些努力工作的馴馬師。而且，他可沒有打算因為騎馬而放棄籃球。

「沒關係，我覺得這傢伙快要被我的氣勢壓倒了……哇啊！」察覺到身下馬匹的騷動，青峰下意識地叫了出來，不得了，這傢伙居然乘虛而入……

趁著青峰跟馴馬師說話的空檔，烈馬察覺到他一瞬間的分神，趁機反抗，前蹄用力一踢，甩掉馴馬師的掌握，直接往前奔！

青峰在混亂中扯緊韁繩，勉強沒有讓自己摔下馬背，但手腳在高速奔馳的馬背上無從伸展，也不能再圈住馬脖子不放，更別提這馬一邊跑動一邊還在努力地想要把自己甩下去。

要是在此時放輕手腳的話，搞不好真的會摔斷脖子。一想到這個，他就完全不敢放鬆，反而盡量用腳夾緊馬腹。  
首先穩定坐姿……回想起馴馬師之前說過的話，他連忙命令平時懶著不動的腦細胞趕緊動起來，接下來是……不要亂扯動韁繩，馬兒受到刺激反而會反抗得更厲害，之後……啊，想不起來！

大概是自己一邊聽一邊打瞌睡，所以漏聽了最重要的下半部份。

天啊，不帶這樣玩的！

青峰大輝此刻恨不得把上課不專心的自己拎出來揍一頓，但這樣對處在危機中的自己毫無幫助，當務之急是要讓這傢伙乖乖聽話，或者該說穩住自己絕對不能掉下來，要不然自己的籃球生涯就會馬上完蛋。

可惡！赤司說的話大多數……不，居然都是正確的啊！

啊啊，可是赤司那傢伙現在不在這裡，那他到底該怎麼辦？

煩惱中的青峰吸取了教訓，即使腦袋在思考問題，依然不敢掉以輕心，但狂躁的馬匹可不會給他鬆懈的機會。

這種難得的逃離囚籠的機會可不是隨時都有的！牠可不想再回去過被人一天到晚追趕的生活，無時無刻都在發狂可是很累人……不，累馬的！一想到只要擺脫身上這個男人就可以重獲自由，烈馬就更加賣力地向前衝。

可是，左扭右扭，前踢後蹤，連偽裝撞向樹幹逼對方跳下馬這招都用上了，為什麼這男人就是死都不下來！？

烈馬有點沮喪地噴著氣，開始繞著樹幹打圈子，試圖令男人因暈眩而脫力，然後牠就可以乘機逃走……「喂，打個商量。」身上的男人突然開口，專注打圈子的烈馬被嚇了一跳，前蹄下意識地踢了一下，結果害男人的頭撞到樹幹。

「哎，好痛啊！」青峰一九二公分的身高加上烈馬的高大身軀，讓他一頭撞上樹上的粗枝。

烈馬捕捉到這一下痛呼，突然發現這是一個好機會，於是開始重覆在同一個位置跳動。  
「痛、痛、痛……痛死我了！夠了喲，你以為我的頭是鐵造的嗎？」青峰的頭隨著牠的跳動，不停撞上樹枝。樹枝有幸未掉下來把他砸暈，可是樹上的果實掉了不少，害他一件好好的衣服都染上了紅色的汁液。

『就是要讓你痛得跌下來哦。』烈馬的如意算盤打得辟歷啪啦響。

「可惡，全身都是赤司的顏色了……」青峰抱怨道，只好趁著烈馬累了停下跳躍時，試圖再展開對話，「喂，我們打個商量好不好？」

『哪來的老套對白啊？』烈馬不能開口回應，只好在心裡吐槽。『相同的台詞都說兩遍了，怪不得追不到女孩子。』

然而，本以為是獨角戲的吐槽卻得到了回應。  
「追女孩子跟騎馬是兩回事吧！而且你又不是女孩子。」青峰再自然不過地作出回應，烈馬這次是真心被嚇倒了，『這人又不是馬，為什麼會聽到我的話？』難道是妖精……不，瞧他這皮膚黑的，應該是惡魔吧。

「別弄錯了，我可不會讀心術也不會馬語。」青峰嚴正澄清他們絕不是同類，「我想……我只是有野性而已。所以可以猜到你在想什麼哦。」

野性什麼的，你以為你是豹嗎？烈馬不屑的哼聲轉化為嘶嘶聲，對他的話表示抗議。雖然這男人身上的確有與旁人不同的狂野氣息，這也是他能在牠背上待那麼久的原因，要是沒有那種野性直覺提醒這傢伙，只怕他老早就被牠甩下來了。

話說回來，這男人說要跟牠打個商量，他們有什麼好商量的，今天不是你死就是我亡！休息過後恢復力氣的烈馬再次開始往上頂的動作，青峰吃不消地連忙抱著馬脖子，還伸手摸摸馬的耳朵，以示警告，「等一下！我連話都沒有說完哩！」

『誰要聽你講話？人和馬是不能溝通的！』

「可是我就是知道如何跟你說話啊！……喂喂，別再跳了！」

『我就是不要跟你說話！』

「哪來這麼傲嬌的馬啊？你跟那邊的蹭得累星座迷信男是同類對吧？」

『你這種自來熟的性格到底是怎麼回事啊？』

「在你背上都待三天了，明明就熟到不得了好不好？」

『煩死了，你到底想說什麼？』

煩不勝煩的烈馬氣喘吁吁地甩著尾巴。可惡，跳了這麼久還是沒有把他把砸暈，大吼大叫的吵死了！不知道馬的耳朵是很敏感的嗎？

「你一早就聽我說話不就沒事了嗎？」青峰沒好氣地拍牠的背，「我是想說，不如我們交換條件，這個星期剩下的四天你讓我騎在你背上，之後乖乖去配種……啊！不是說好了和平共處嗎？」身下的馬匹再度不安份地扭來扭去，嚇得青峰趕緊夾緊馬腹。

『誰要跟你和平共處了？而且我完全沒有聽見這裡面對我有什麼好處啊！』聽了半天，不就是讓牠去乖乖給人類騎嗎？虧牠還以為這男人有什麼新意，失望透了！

「等等，我還沒有說完！」眼看烈馬沒有絲毫妥協的意思，青峰只好一邊保護自己，一邊解釋，「你這樣一直反抗沒有任何好處吧？赤司家買下你就只是為了配種，你不乖乖聽話的話會被賣掉的！」

『所以我不就在逃走麼？還是你這該死的男人在擋路！』

「你以為你能逃到哪裡去？這裡外面已經沒有大草原和森林了！」你這匹笨馬趕緊認清事實吧！以為這裡是童話世界麼？

『什麼！？』烈馬被這個突來的噩耗驚倒了，一時間忘了動作，只顧得原地踏步，青峰也就得以喘口氣。『長老們明明說……！』

「你那長老活在多少世紀以前啊？總之這裡出去什麼都沒有，連草都沒有一根，你這樣的龐然大物只會變成火鍋裡的配料！」

『嗚……恐嚇一匹馬的你真是沒種！』

詞窮……「你管我有種沒種！總之現實就是，你要是想要生存下去就要待在赤司家的馬場，可是你不聽話就會被賣走，那麼你最好的選擇就是乖乖聽話配種，那麼我也會替你跟赤司說情，讓他多回把你放出來跑跑。這樣的交易，如何？」

因為說話的對象坐在自己背上，所以烈馬很遺憾地發現牠不能狠狠地剜他一眼，『你當我是白痴馬嗎？我跟你那邊那個KIRAKIRA的蠢狗可不一樣哦。如果我乖乖聽話，根本用不著你開口，赤司家自然就會好好照顧我。』

這匹烈馬驕傲地仰起牠線條優美的脖頸，『換句話說，我只要在這裡把你甩下去，然後自己乖乖回家一樣可以得到相同的待遇。』

「……」青峰咬牙切齒地瞪著牠，這廝鐵定看穿了他其實是迷路了不知道該如何回去才故意這樣回答！

『不過，』這年頭居然連馬都在賣關子！

『看在你一直這麼努力陪我玩的份上……』他什麼時候陪這傢伙玩了？那叫「馴馬」好不好！雖然功效不怎麼樣——

『……這四天我就勉為其難地陪你玩玩好了。』天哪，這年頭連馬都傲嬌！

在氣急敗壞的青峰附近，紅色和藍色的頭毛從樹叢裡冒出來，正是來追回青峰的赤司和附帶的黑子。

「赤司君，沒想到特地躲在一旁偷看可以見識到這麼奇妙的事呢。」沒想到，青峰君居然可以跟馬溝通。

「不，我認為重點是他和馬吵架互相吐槽這件事。」縱使是見多識廣的赤司也不知該說什麼好了。

「可是，托他的福，以後你家就多了一匹配種的馬了。」

「這個倒是真的。但是，請恕我無法衷心地表達感謝之意。」受到的衝擊太大了，或者該說，看著青峰用這麼蠢的辦法跟馬交易——居然還失敗了，真是令人開心不起來。

「說起來，能夠從青峰君一個人的自言自語中，自行領會到馬君在說什麼的赤君也很厲害呢。」

「謝謝讚賞。」

對於自己很聰明這一點倒是毫不謙虛地承認了。黑子偷瞄著微笑的赤司，再一次證實了「赤司君在某方面來說相當可怕」的說法。

FIN.


	4. 神話與傳說（赤綠向）

「綠間，你怎麼站著不動？」青峰從大黑馬背上往後望，就看見綠間雙腳像灌了鉛一樣站在門廊上，距離他的馬足足有三米遠。「難不成……你怕騎馬？」

「才沒有這種事なのだよ！」綠間推推眼鏡，試圖掩飾內心的動搖。

「綠仔原來害怕騎馬〜〜為什麼？巧克力牠明明就很可愛。」紫原半躺在開篷馬車中，伸手輕撫前方拉車的巧克力。

「你根本就沒有騎在馬上なのだよ！」完全沒有立場說這種話啊なのだよ！

「小綠間試試看嘛，瞧我一會兒就學會了。」黃瀨愉快地拉著韁繩走過。

「去死。」

「綠間君，害怕的話，不如跟別人共乘一騎試試看吧，難得有機會學馬術，一動也不動就太浪費了。」黑子抱著青峰的後腰，努力不讓自己摔下馬背，同時不忘朝綠間喊話。

「我才不要なのだよ！今天晨間占卜說騎馬不宜なのだよ！」

「最好晨間占卜有說得那麼仔細啦！」青峰完全不吃他這一套，毫不客氣地嗆聲回去。

「我……」「綠間，你今天帶了幸運物沒有？」一直在旁邊沉默不語的赤司突然開口問道。

「有啊，就是這個馬鞭。」他舉起右手上的黑長軟身物體，要不是為了得到這件幸運物，他用不著大老遠從東京跑到這裡來。

「那麼，你有毘沙門天的手繩這件幸運物嗎？」

「什麼東西なのだよ？從來沒有聽說過這個。」綠間一臉不解，赤司卻驚喜的從口袋裡掏出一個陳舊的小物件。「據說毘沙門天有一根能讓她戰無不勝的手繩，戴上它的人擁有能夠抵擋天命的能力，我這個雖然不是原品，卻是以前母親擔心我會從馬背上摔下來，特地請專人仿著做了一個，也是經過主持加護的，你要不要試試看？」

「就算是仿製品，效力依然是有的……」他自己的滾滾鉛筆就是一個例子。綠間伸手接過那條手繩，紅綠相間的扭紋配上金屬扣，隱約從系繩之間看見「赤司征十郎」的字樣，「這是你的吧？給我用可以嗎？」

「沒關係。」赤司微笑著把東西交到他手裡，「由我親自給你的就沒問題，實話說，我也不希望綠間你從馬背上摔下來，那麼不管是將棋還是籃球方面，我都會很煩惱的。」

說的也是。綠間低頭看著手繩，忽然說了句沒頭沒腦的話，「今天巨蟹座的射手座的相性最好なのだよ。」

「既然如此，」赤司心神領會，主動接話，「那不如我先牽著糖塊（綠間的坐騎）走走吧，待你適應了才放手好麼？」

「那就最好なのだよ。」

待綠間忍住恐懼，牽著糖塊去裝上鞍具時，黑子突然從旁邊冒出，他是特地來弄清楚心中疑問的，「赤司君，剛才那故事是你胡掰的？」

「你說什麼呢？黑子，傳說和神話本來就是因為由人創造，被人所相信而存在的，沒有什麼真假之說。」赤司自信滿滿地道。

黑子盯著他看了半晌，才附和道：「的確，尤其是從你口中說出來，說服力會加倍なのだよ。」

「黑子，綠間的口癖一點也不適合你なのだよ。」

難道就很適合你嗎？黑子暗自腹誹。但明智地選擇什麼都沒有說，沉默地目送赤司愉快地跑向綠間的馬身邊。

這兩個人的未來會發展成什麼樣子呢？真是令人好奇。

FIN.


	5. 神話與傳說．真實版本（赤綠）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原文裡的綠間情形〈神話與傳說〉的另一個版本，這個是先寫的，但後來發現太露骨了，所以改成正文裡的版本（雖然差別真的不太大，綠間就是蹭得累，重點想要表達的是赤司巨巨的胡掰能力高超，把綠間唬得一愣一愣的）
> 
> 如對赤綠無感可以跳過。

當所有人都在學騎馬的時候，綠間一直站在馬旁邊不動，任憑教練說多少好話也不吱聲。

赤司慢悠悠地晃過去，和綠間並排站在門廊上，他的坐騎雪丸親熱地挨近糖塊——綠間的坐騎，一匹棕色的高健壯母馬。兩馬黏黏糊糊的玩得不亦樂乎，好讓糖塊忘記被綠間長期忽略的寂寞。

「綠間，你不喜歡騎馬嗎？」

「不，不過晨間占卜說我今天不宜靠近馬なのだよ。」

『胡說。』豎起耳朵偷聽的眾人在心裡一致地吐槽道。

『託他的福，我今天出門前有看晨間占卜なのだよ。』黑子模仿綠間說話，小聲地跟旁邊的青峰說：『沒說不許靠近馬，倒說了今天要面對自己最害怕的事情哦。』

赤司沉默了一會，又道：「綠間，你怕馬？」單刀直入，直接攻入敵陣。他還特意配上二十二厘米的身高差特有的上仰視角，認真的眼神讓綠間無從迴避，只好避重就輕：「我才沒有在怕なのだよ！只是今日接近馬絕對會不幸なのだよ，艮間占卜於我來說是絕對なのだよ！」

一連用上三個口癖，青峰終於得出結論：『綠間害怕騎馬呢。』

正想要過去調笑幾句，卻被黑子阻止，『等一下，我想看看赤司君會怎麼做。』超好奇的，同樣有觀看晨間占卜的赤司，一定知道綠間害怕騎馬，縱使如此也選擇用直球攻擊，肯定有別的後手。他非常期待哦。

赤司和綠間對視片刻，正當綠間快要受不了他緊迫盯人的神情，後背冷汗直冒之際，赤司突然問口道：「綠間，你有聽說過『畫手心吞下去』的說法嗎？」

「那是什麼奇怪的東西なのだよ。」

「嘛，反正你又不騎馬，聽聽故事也沒什麼不好吧。」赤司認真地清清喉嚨，準備開講，「從前，有個日本武士，他非常膽小。」

「這是什麼奇怪故事的開端なのだよ，你請繼續。」

「綠間，打斷我說話的話連你也不放過哦……話說回來，這個膽小的武士是獨居的，因為膽小所以老是不敢出門工作，值錢的東西都放在家裡就近看管。誰知道，有人他久違地去菜市場買菜，走在回家的路上時發現自己的家發生火災了。」

「這個武士肯定沒有盡人事なのだよ，至少要帶著幸運物才可以放心出門吧……不好意思，請繼續。」

「都說別打斷我說故事了……剛發現時，火勢仍不算很猛烈，這時武士很慌張，不知如何是好，待得鄰居到處叫人幫忙時才反應過來。膽小的他躲了起來，怕被火燒到。但是，此時他忽然想起，值錢的東西全都在家裡，包括他父親送給他作為成人禮的一把寶刀，這是對方留給他的唯一念想，若是被火燒毀就不得了。」

「這人還算孝順なのだよ。」

赤司已經放棄糾正了，繼續說故事：「困擾的武士害怕火焰，害怕死亡，可他更怕失去父親的遺物，於是，他想起父親臨死時的遺言。這位偉大的武士為了幫助兒子鼓起勇氣，在病床前跟他說，要是遇到害怕的事，就把那件事寫在手上，然後吞下去，那樣就不會再害怕了。」

「……」綠間莫名地聯想起自己怕馬的事情。

「武士為了父親，把『火』這個字寫在手心裡，然後一口吞下肚，用水沾濕外衣披在身上，總算成功闖入火場，救出了父親的寶劍。目睹這個事蹟的人們很意外武士不再膽小了，紛紛追問他不怕火的秘訣，武士很自豪地回答：『那是因為父親的庇佑，從此我無所不懼。』這個武士從此幫助村子抵抗外敵，守護了自己的家園，最後成為了一位了不起的大人物。」

「……」綠間感動得一塌胡塗。

『這很明顯是胡說的吧……』旁聽的眾人受不了地吐槽，黑子開始佩服赤司的應變能力了。

「綠間，這是我母親祖上流傳下來的故事。雖然我知道你不怕馬，可是有避無患，要是你試試他的方法的話，搞不好真的可以對抗天命，今天可以靠近馬而不會遭到不幸了。」

綠間真太郎思考了一會，總算同意了他這個建議。「我會試試看なのだよ。」

赤司暗自竊喜之際，卻發現對方伸出一隻手遞到他面前，「怎麼了？」

「赤司你是被天命眷顧的男人なのだよ。所有天命在你身上都不怎麼適用，所以，我想由你來在我手心寫字再吞下去的話，絕對比我自己做的效果好得多。」綠間的語氣嚴肅又認真，連那繃緊著臉的神情也沒有絲毫變化，要不然赤司當真會以為對方是在調戲他，縱使這就是他原本的目的沒錯……

不過，送上門的鴨子白吃白不吃。

「那我就恭敬不如從命了。」

抬起那骨節分明的左手，有力的手指在上面一筆一劃地進行刻印。當嫣紅的薄唇朝手心靠近，完全地印上皮膚的一刻，綠間驀地感到自己的臉大概就跟傳來的溫熱呼吸一樣，快要燙死了。

害羞得別過臉的他，因而錯過赤司偷偷抬眼看他時露出的笑容，倒是件幸事。

某人的心思實在昭然若揭，若是看見了的話，馬上就會穿幫的吧？

見好就收。

完成整個儀式的赤司拍拍綠間的胸口，乘機揩油。「好了。」

「是嗎？」在戴面溫柔假面的赤司面前，死正直的綠間向來不是對手，至少他那紅透的耳根子早就出賣了他的心思。赤司看在眼裡，明智地決定不出聲點破，「接下來，綠間要不要和我一起去溜溜馬？雪丸一直站在這裡恐怕悶壞了。你也可以順道試試那個辦法到底有沒有效用。」

看出他眼底的不安，他笑笑地補充一句，「糖塊看來有點怕生呢，在她習慣你之前，我在前面替你牽著她走一圈，瞧瞧有沒有可怕的不幸再說。」

綠間推推眼鏡，暗地鬆了一口氣，「那就最好なのだよ。」他抬起略顯僵硬的腳步走向糖塊，赤司則面帶微笑跟在身後。表面看起來如詩如畫般的美麗，在眾人看來，不過是赤司又一個調戲綠間的手段而已。

FIN.


	6. 紫原的巧克力（微赤綠）

紫原敦不想騎馬，太麻煩了。

而且，想像一下，個子將近兩米的他，騎在馬上成什麼樣子？就算他沒有懼高症，感覺還是怪怪的。

他曾經試圖跟赤司解釋不想學騎馬的原因，「赤仔，你瞧我，大大的一隻，坐在馬上的話，赤仔就太小了。」

一邊說，一邊還用手掌比劃。

他沒有留意的是，赤仔的溫柔微笑突然變得十分猙獰，不但提議被否決，當日的練習量增加至三倍。他整個人都累趴了，第二天睡眼惺忪爬起來晨練，才發現這是去馬場學騎馬的日子，奇蹟們正整裝待發的等待著自己。

所以連拒絕的餘地也沒有。

清醒過來的時候，人已經身處馬場。

紫原抱著零食袋子——即使頭腦不清楚也一定會帶出門的——為了避開馬術訓練，慢悠悠地晃到馬場的一個角落。那裡什麼也沒有，只有一個小小的木屋，遠看起來似是倉庫。

管他的，只要有坐下來打瞌睡的地方就好了。

這樣子想著的紫原走進木屋，因為只有一個窗子透著光的關係，有一半以上的地方都隱於黑暗中，紫原毫不在意地在陰影的位置坐下，剛好是木屋的中間線附近，從袋子裡掏出美味棒繼續吃，其餘的零食就放在旁邊。

吃、吃、吃、吃完了。

伸手再掏，吃、吃、吃。

沒有了，再掏，吃、吃……沒有了！？

紫原有點吃驚地睜大了眼睛，下意識地看了看手錶，他才坐下不夠十分鐘，整整一大袋零食就沒有了？

難道他的食量和進食速度又在不知不覺間加快了？

此時，頭頂傳來一陣嘶嘶聲，他還來不及反應過來，一個黑色的東西就從上方向他襲來，紫原反應敏捷地閃開，但手上的空零食袋卻不幸落入對方手中，說是「對方」也不怎樣確切，因為——那是一匹馬。

「咦？」

十五分鐘後，收到紫原電話的赤司板著一張臉走進小木屋。紫原喜歡懶洋洋的生活，但當對話方是赤司時，他偶爾也會修正脫軌的神經線，認真地觀察對方的。

唔，從剛剛的電話背景音看來，赤仔剛剛是和綠仔黑仔在一起，他是不小心做了電燈泡呢〜〜不過，休想他會道歉，本來赤仔總是和綠仔在一起不帶他玩，這一點已經讓他非常不爽。所以，抱歉啦，赤仔。

「怎麼了，紫原？」明明是和綠間培養感情的時間，卻被紫原硬生生打斷，說不高興是一定的。但赤司尚未沒出息地把責任推到紫原身上，畢竟對方是為了偷懶才跑到這偏僻的角落，會讓他特地暴露行蹤的事情可不是一件小事。

紫原站直身體，其兩米身高險些讓他撞到屋頂，只好稍稍彎腰，手指指向木屋的深處道：「赤仔，那邊有匹奇怪的馬。」

「奇怪的馬？」赤司謹慎地選擇先不要靠近，站在紫原身邊往裡看，「怎樣奇怪？」

紫原沉吟了一會，似是在思考如何回答他的問題，「唔……牠偷我的零食吃？」

「什麼？」他是不是聽錯了？

「我說，那匹馬把我的零食吃得一乾二淨哦〜〜」這一點固然令人生氣，但是，他從來沒聽過哪匹馬會吃零食，不是很奇怪麼？

「……」剛剛認為紫原會有點腦子的自己果然是精神失常了。

赤司無可奈何地嘆一口氣，反正都已經來了，就去看看那匹馬吧。話說回來，雖然這個馬場是他家的，他也是從小和雪丸一起玩大的，但是他可不是馴馬師也不是獸醫，要是那馬真是吃壞了肚子也是沒辦法的事情。

五分鐘後，一臉無奈的赤司牽著一匹棕色帶白班的馬走出來，跟紫原介紹道：「這是巧克力，才四歲半，馬場裡有名的壞孩子。」

壞孩子？紫原歪歪頭，不明白「馬是壞孩子」是什麼意。但是，問出口的卻是另一個問題：「為什麼牠叫巧克力？」因為長得很像牛奶巧克力嗎？

「不是，那是因為牠很愛吃甜的東西，方糖就算了，自從有個客人的小孩不小心讓牠誤吃了巧克力以後，就發現牠染上了巧克力癮，有時更會自己踢開閘門去廚房偷巧克力吃。」

「嗚哇，牠好聰明哦。」身為一個甜食黨，紫原小時候可沒少幹過偷吃零食的事兒，不管藏在哪兒的零食，他對食物敏銳無比的直覺都會指出正確位置，待他年歲漸長，連大人們慣用的「把零食放在手搆不著的地方」都不管用了，日本有三米樓底的房子可不多。

「這可不是值得稱讚的事。」赤司看著眼前一人一馬的大孩子，不由得覺得頭疼起來。「這孩子就是貪吃糖，從馬房偷跑，卻在這附近迷路了。」手指指向木屋的後半部份，「這後面是廢棄的馬房，巧克力嗅到你手上有零食的香氣，於是從後門偷跑進來吃你的零食。」

「哦耶，那麼，我之前聽到的達達聲原來是牠的腳步聲嘍？我還以為是這舊屋子木樑在叫呢。」

要是真的是木樑在叫，你這個大個兒還活著真的是奇蹟。赤司暗自想道，目光瞥過紫原手上空空如也的零食袋，突然開始憂慮巧克力的健康問題。

一口氣吃了那麼多美味棒，以後要是吃上癮那怎麼辦？

不，廚房裡的巧克力已經全都收起來，正常來說，也應該沒有美味棒的存貨，這孩子想吃也不能吃，所以沒事兒。

「話說回來……」赤司沉思之際，紫原突然指著巧克力道，「赤仔，要是我非得要學騎馬，我可以選牠嗎？」感覺大家都是甜黨，很可能會有共同話題呢〜〜「放心，我只會喂他吃方糖的。」

完全不可能放心。

赤司已經可以想像到巧克力成為紫原的坐騎後，整個人……不，整匹馬大了一個圈的樣子，或許有可能是一人一馬都大了一圈，搞不好紫原會一邊喂牠吃糖，一邊喂自己吃零食，那麼，不管是他的馬場還是籃球隊，都會面臨成員身體走形的危機。

不，這種事絕對不能發生！

「不行，巧克力年紀太輕，還不能載人。紫原，你選別的馬吧。」思前想後，他婉轉地拒絕了同伴的要求。

「欸〜〜可是我就想要牠。」紫原發動必殺技——撒嬌模式的眼神死光，一個近兩米高的巨人眨動著平常不太張開的眼睛，可憐兮兮地向他討要這匹馬。換作是別人可能會有效，赤司心想，但對於他這個已經與紫原敦相處了近兩年的人來說，這還不足夠攻破他的定力防線。

「嗚哇，赤仔好無情……我就是想要巧克力嘛〜〜」繼續發功。

「不行。」心如鐵石。

「……」紫原掙扎了一會，提出交換要求，「要是把牠給我的話，回去後我一個星期都不會再嚷著吃零食了。」這個跟完全不吃零食是有差別的。

頂多少吃一點點……

這個提議有點吸引人。赤司臉上不動聲色，卻道：「巧克力還太小，別人騎倒還行，你就有點勉強了。」

「那麼……拉車的話可以嗎？」紫原的眼睛瞟向馬房的一角，那裡放著幾件鞍具和一輛板車，「反正我不喜歡動，讓牠拉著我走總可以了吧。」

「比較一下你的體重和巧克力的，你就知道你到底有多殘忍了。」赤司毫不猶豫地否決。

「這樣說，赤仔不想要那一星期的清靜了？」明明那個提案很吸引人的說。雖然看不透赤司的想法，可對方有一瞬間的動搖，這點他還是知道的。或者該說，他很清楚這個提議對赤司來說挺吸引的。

赤司沉默了半晌，才道：「紫原，你這是在威脅我嗎？」這是作死的前奏，是不是？

「才不是〜〜」他沒有這個膽子啦。「可是，我真的很想要巧克力嘛。」

被他用撒嬌式的說法矇混過去的話，對己方的交涉一點好處也沒有。

赤司很快就有了決定，「讓巧克力來拉車也不是不可以，可是，這樣你的運動量不足，所以其他人練習的時候，你要騎別的馬。」

「欸〜〜」這樣不就是走回頭路嗎？算起來運動量還增加了耶，紫原對此提出嚴正抗議，「絕對不要！」

「先聽我說完，給你的坐騎除了巧克力以外，就是牛奶糖。」

「牛奶糖？這是吃的，還是騎的馬？」

「牛奶糖是一匹馬。」赤司邊說邊撫摸著巧克力的背脊，「巧克力的父親，一樣愛吃糖，但是比他兒子乖多了，至少不會開鎖，也不會跑到廚房偷糖吃。」

「他母親是誰？」紫原有點好奇，愛吃糖的父親生下一匹愛吃糖的馬，現在他兩匹都有了，那作為母親的第三匹可能有驚喜。

「母親叫糖塊。」赤司輕易而舉就猜中他的心思，「不過你不用想牠了，剛剛綠間挑中了牠，而且牠不愛吃糖。」單純只是配種問題而已。

不吃糖就算了。反正有了那兩匹，他的宏圖大計就可以實現了。紫原聳聳肩，爽快地答應下來，「好啊，我就要這兩匹。但是，除了練馬時間以外，我要有自由活動的許可。」

「自由活動？」

「比方說，現在。」紫原摟住巧克力的脖子，小馬因為聞到他身上甜甜的糖果味道而開始磨蹭，「我要和巧克力單獨聯絡感情，赤仔回去找綠仔玩吧。」

為什麼他會有一種被耍了的感覺？

不過回去找綠間黑子的想法佔了上風，他可不想再和這倆甜食黨待在同一間屋子裡，會變胖的。  
赤司沒有追究那話裡的深意，只拋下一句：「在有馴馬師監督之前，你不許騎牠或者用來拉車。」就走了。

紫原揮揮手，算是送別好友。回頭對上巧克力靈活的大眼睛，笑道：「好啦，礙事的人走了。現在，你趕緊告訴我哪裡有零食吃吧。」

小馬頂頂他的胸口，沒有動作。

「唔，你也要吃？好吧，分你三分之一，因為你剛剛偷吃了我的零食。」

小馬前蹄踏地，各前走幾步，又停下。頭往旁邊搖了搖，紫原順著牠的眼神看過去，卻是那拉車的裝備，「放心好了，赤仔剛剛說了不許騎，也不許拉車，那我們就走著過去。我長得高，走得也快，可是你得乖乖跟著我，不連用跑的。」

嘶嘶。

「這算是成交啦！快帶我去找吃的！」

嘶嘶。

待這一人一馬走後，赤司牽著雪丸從木屋後方走出來，赤瞳注視著那遠去的身影，向自己的坐騎問道：「走路也是運動的一種吧？」

噗嘶。

唔，姑且算是。

赤司征十郎至今未曾敗北的記錄不會因今天的決定而出差錯。

在此時此刻，這是唯一的答案。


	7. 黑子的秘密（青黑，微赤綠）

黑子很鬱悶。

嚴格來說，他在這個「赤司大人的騎馬週」期間，除了看好戲的時候外，大部份時間都感到非常鬱悶。

鬱悶得讓他決定這輩子都不要接觸「馬」這種生物了。

原因？很簡單，如果以綠間君的話來說，就是他與「馬」的相性不合的緣故。

**第一天，練習上馬，因為他的坐騎長得太高大，所以上落都要用凳子墊高。**

而他在練習的時候，留意到只比他高一點點的赤司君輕輕鬆鬆就可以躍上馬背，對方的雪丸還要是比他的坐騎高大一點點的。黑子對此表示非常遺憾。

**第二天，好不容易上馬成功，接著學習如何跟馬兒相處——要是馬兒能留意到他的話。**

黑子的Misdirection再次在不合適的時候發揮功效，微弱的存在感讓馬兒成功無視了黑子，不管他如何抓緊韁繩、用力踢馬肚子，都無法讓馬兒移動半步，只是自顧自的想要低頭吃草。

「大概是因為黑子太輕了，連馬都感應不到騎師的存在，所以才不聽指令吧。」在旁觀察的赤司道。

「黑子在這方面來說真的挺殘念的。」雖然挑好了坐騎，但綠間以「先讓黑子學會騎馬再說」為理由，依舊待在門廊上不動。

「說起來，綠間你要不要騎騎糖塊？」

「不要，時機未到なのだよ。」

面對個性彆扭的綠間，赤司也不好威逼太過，只好重新把視線轉移至黑子身上。後者正在努力重新爬上馬背，剛剛他的坐騎因為沒感覺到騎師在上面，擅自彎下身體吃草，結果害黑子重心不穩栽下馬背，幸好有馴馬師在下邊接住才沒有出事。

見狀，赤司提出建議，「黑子，要不換一匹馬試試看吧。」

「嗯？」

「這是白雪。」赤司指指一匹新拉出來的馬駒，小小的一匹白馬，跟他的雪丸樣子有點相似，「她是黃瀨那匹種馬的女兒，年紀雖然小了一點，可是對你的身形和薄弱存在感來說，她應該會比較容易控制。」

黑子很想說他才不要騎小馬，可是面對赤司殷切的眼神，他實在不好拒絕。總感覺要是拒絕了，事情會變得很麻煩。

**第三天，青峰的炫耀後遺症。**

黑子已經可以騎著白雪小跑步了，這個成果讓他感到很欣慰。而在另一邊箱，青峰跟烈馬的搏鬥還在進行中，黑子騎著白雪去關心拍擋的情況時，剛好就看見烈馬甩著青峰往外跑，赤司騎著雪丸在後面追，見狀，想著趁熱鬧的黑子也跟著去看戲了，留下還沒有學會騎馬的綠間在原地叫嚷：「喂！黑子，你搖搖晃晃的就別追上去なのだよ！」

事實上，黑子待白雪跑起來才發現事情的嚴重性，幸好前方的赤司及時發現他的狀況，連忙放慢了速度把他扶住，黑子才沒有摔斷脖子。

然而，待兩人回過神來，青峰和烈馬早已跑得不見蹤影。赤司沒好氣地往空中甩鞭子，「真是的，你和青峰到底是怎麼回事？還沒有坐穩就想著跑馬，不怕摔斷脖子嗎？」

心虛的黑子什麼也沒有說，把自己Misdirection的技能發動到最高點，但這對於身為控球後衛、擁有良好視力的赤司似乎沒什麼作用，至少不能讓他忽視其中一個涉事隊員就在面前的事實。

「赤司君，當務之急是找到青峰君吧？說不定已經被甩下馬，在某個地方等待我們來救援。」

「黑子，身為他的拍擋，你真的覺得他馴服不了一匹馬？」赤司透過這些日子以來的觀察，早已肯定青峰的野性可以馴服烈馬，只是時間問題而已。而且哪裡都沒有傳來慘叫聲，應該是沒什麼大礙。

不，他錯了，不該在赤司君面前耍馬虎眼。青峰君要是那麼容易摔斷脖子就好了，明明是直到最後都要死命掛在馬脖子上面的人，昨天就見過他整個人不知怎地滑到馬肚子下面，但雙手雙腳依然圈在馬上，用盡一切手段就是死活不下來。換作我是烈馬君，只怕也很難不生氣。  
他連忙修正說法，「我剛剛說的是，青峰君大概在哪裡等著跟我們炫耀他的成功呢，就是那匹馬跟他的膚色很搭，遠看起來就是一團黑黑的在活動，在樹林裡的話很難找。」

「放心，有馬蹄印。」得到滿意答案的赤司不再發怒，改為自信十足地指示黑子慢著他走。

看著白馬上的背影，想起還在馬場的綠間君紫原君和黃瀨君，還有不見蹤影的青峰君，黑子突然發現帝光籃球隊首發裡其實全都是自我中心到極點的自戀狂，他剩下一年半的國中生活實在前途堪憂。

至於自己偶然也會任性得過份的事，黑子選擇性忽視了，只當成是耳濡目染的結果，總之不比那些傢伙嚴重就好了。

好不容易找到烈馬君和青峰君，黑子一方面對後者的馬語能力感到震驚，更對赤司君的翻譯能力表示出充份的敬意。  
這兩個人的腦思維實在太難理解了，改天要是綠間君受不了要把兩人的腦袋剖開看看，他絕對會去旁觀的。

當二人被青峰留意到的時候，已經是傍晚時分，青峰在赤司的幫助下總算談判成功，大搖大擺地坐在烈馬君背上露出得意洋洋的嘴臉，就算是作為拍擋的黑子，也看得想要一拳揍在他臉上，好打掉那個神氣的笑容。尤其是當他發現青峰坐在馬上居然還被騎在白雪上的他高了半個身體，簡直是令人恨得牙癢癢的。

赤司對此似乎心同感受，直接威脅青峰不準笑，要不然就把他與烈馬談判失敗的事當成笑話告訴所有人知道。

青峰一聽，當場就蔫了。

後來黑子才知道，原來這一個星期裡青峰和黃瀨的出糗表現全都被赤司拍下來留念，以此來勉勵首發隊員們努力鍛鍊。

對此，黑子唯一的感想是，以後都休想繞訓練了，誰知道腹黑主將有沒有趁機把他的糗態都拍下來呢？他可不能冒險。

赤司在心裡表示黑子你想太多，在Misdirection的狀態下，能拍得到黑子才奇怪。但他跟黑子說這番話的用意就是要讓人誤會，所以他對這個結果滿意得很，一口氣控制了青峰黃瀨黑子這三個不定性的隊員，以後作為隊長的重擔也就變輕了不少。

然而，好景不常。回到馬房後的青峰開始跟黃瀨炫耀，在你來我往各不相讓的情況下，很自然地發展成一對一的馬術對決。

第一場比拼的是速度，青峰的烈馬不負戰馬血統之名，哨子聲一響就領先整整一個身位。論資質的話，黃瀨的馬並不比他的差，黑子認為只要種馬君不要一邊跑一邊看旁邊的母馬美女們，黃瀨想必不會輸得那麼慘烈。

最後，烈馬君都跑到終點線了，種馬君還在中間仰起頭走紳士小碎步，把黃瀨氣得半死。

為了爭回一口氣和一條棒冰，黃瀨向青峰要求進行第二場比試，比賽內容是誘惑力。想來他是從剛剛種馬和母馬們的反應想到的報復計劃吧。但是，可惜的是，種馬雖然散發著誘人的荷爾蒙，但天天看著蹭著，就算是母馬們也會厭倦，所以當一向冷傲的烈馬突然放下身段（黑子留意到青峰好像在牠耳邊低聲說了些什麼，一人一馬大概是達成什麼交易之類的），願意讓母馬們接近的時候，登時成了馬中新寵兒，黃瀨再度敗陣。

不服輸的他自然提出第三場比試，但遭到連勝的青峰拒絕，理由是肚子餓了。

也對，已經是晚飯時間了。

「小青峰，再比一場吧，下次我一定能羸你！」飯桌上，黃瀨依然沒有放棄遊說青峰。

「黃瀨你煩不煩啊？都說我肚子餓了，明天再說。」青峰不管他，急不及待準備開吃。

「咦？你們在比賽嗎？獎品是什麼？」早到的紫原已經吃完一碗飯，在忙著吃菜。

「輸了的人請吃棒冰哦，黃瀨那傢伙已經輸我兩條了。」青峰大口吃著肉，不以為然地道。

「欸？那我也要參加。」我要羸一大堆棒冰。他自信滿滿的表情如此說道。

「真無聊呀你們。」綠間的食相依舊優雅，然而過去三天他一次都沒有爬上過馬背，取而代之的是三天都在馬場附近做基礎練習。

「要是比賽的話也算我一份。」赤司在吃湯豆腐，話說已經是第三碗了，光吃豆腐足夠嗎？「說起來，綠間，你明天該去學騎馬了，現在只差你了。」不達到「所有人都學會騎馬」這個目標的話，他可是會很困擾的。

他的計劃裡紀對不能出現「失敗」字眼。

「……」綠間的嘴巴馬上閉得跟蚌殼一般緊。

「綠間。」赤司再喚一聲，聲調比之前更溫柔一些，卻讓黑子瞬間起了全身的雞皮疙瘩，不是嚇出來的，而是因為肉麻的。

綠間卻聽出那兩聲叫喚下的警告之意，不自然地用手推推眼鏡：「隨便你なのだよ。」赤司無比愉快地盯著他耳後那片紅色，心裡在想明天得好好安排，把綠間學馬的經過全都拍下作收藏之用才行。

在旁默默旁觀的黑子看著他的笑容，在心裡為綠間默禱。

**第四天，馬術比賽大混戰。**

赤司紫原青峰黃瀨的馬術比賽開始了，待會就要接受騎術訓練的綠間板著一張臉站在門廊上，黑子作為裁判站在終點線處等候，對於他來說，這是一個最佳的攝影位置，名義上是記錄比賽結果，但只有他本人知道這一切都是為了偷拍。

不能只有赤司君掌握全局。他在心裡默默想著。要是手上有黃瀨君或青峰君或紫原君的出糗照片的話，下一次當黃瀨君纏住他不放，還是青峰君偷懶不去練習，更甚者紫原君把他當成小孩子對待的時候，他就有籌碼要脅他們了。

嗯？你說為什麼不拍赤司君的？當然會拍，拍下來送給他本人留念，但拿照片來威脅赤司君這種事，他連想起來都會不自覺牙關打顫。先不要說赤司君會出糗的可能性，要是自己膽敢拍下來威脅他的話，以後還有命留著打籃球嗎？

黑子對此表示懷疑。

紫原今日的坐騎不是前幾天拉車的巧克力，而是只作騎乘用的牛奶糖，不過從他不停從紫原手裡吃方糖就知道，紫原跟這兩匹馬絕對是同類。

赤司和雪丸悠閒地踏著馬步，跟旁邊已經吵作一團的青峰和黃瀨是截然不同的對比。黑子為了避免情況惡化，趕緊清清喉嚨，大聲宣佈道：「比賽要開始嘍喂，一、二、三，跑！」

「哇啊！小黑子你也太突然了吧！」黃瀨一邊怪叫著一邊衝過終點線，毫無疑問，反應最慢的他是第四名。

「哪裡哪裡。」黑子不客氣地道，「我倒覺得赤司君的雪丸真的很厲害，青峰君的烈馬反應夠快了，但雪丸比牠領先足足一個馬頭呢。」

「身為控衛，留意全場是必要的。比起那兩個吵鬧的傢伙，我更容易集中精神觀察黑子你的動作而已。」赤司很理所當然地說。

「嘖。」青峰不滿地撇撇嘴，這次輪到他發起挑戰，「廢話就別多說了，趕緊來比第二場。」雖然他是馬術初學者，在駕馭馬匹方面不及赤司是再正常不過的，但他就是不爽，誓要羸下一場才甘罷休。

赤司沒所謂地應下了，黃瀨抱怨著走回起點，突然靈機一觸道：「欸，小黑子光站著多無聊，要不一起來比賽吧！」小黑子也下場，那麼就是由小綠間做裁判，而後者比前者……公平多了。

「我不要。」砍釘截鐵的拒絕了。  
不用想也知道，要是參賽的話，白雪鐵定會輸。

「為什麼？」

「哲，你也來玩吧，黃瀨那傢伙吱吱喳喳的吵死人了。」青峰思想比較簡單，就是覺得拍擋一個人呆在場邊太無聊了，黑子的自尊心什麼的倒是沒有想太多。「你沒瞧紫原那傢伙慢悠悠的，哲的話很快就可以超過他了吧？」

「黑仔也參加吧。」紫原賽前才發現只有羸家才能被請客吃棒冰，面對馬術精堪的赤司，他不覺得自己有羸的可能，所以整個人都變得懶洋洋的。

赤司瞥一眼紫原，對手只有青峰黃瀨兩個也太悶了，續又道：「紫原，你羸了的話，我請你吃哈根達斯。」棒冰的吸引力不夠，得升級。

「峰仔黃仔，接下來我要動真格了，你們兩個給我閃開。」

「誰聽你啊？用實力來說話，老子我羸定了。」

「青峰，你的話太狂妄了些。」

「哼，放馬過來吧，赤司。我就是比你少了些經驗，很快就會追上你的。」

「好吧，我拭目而待。」

「可惡，你們怎麼又把我給忘了？小黑子，我們一起來給他們好看！」

「黃瀨君，你拉我進來就是為了有人替你墊底的吧？真是糟糕的策略呢。」我鄙視你。

「小黑子，你這樣說太令人傷心了，我可是有信心我跟你聯手的話，羸的機會會大大增加喲。」

「黑子，要是你羸了，我請你喝香草奶昔。」赤司繼續添賭注。

「赤司君，我們趕緊開始吧。」黃瀨君太不靠譜了。

「欸，小黑子你怎麼跑了？」

「你們一個兩個的煩死了，要開始なのだよ！」綠間不耐煩地抱怨。「一、二、三！」

「哇，小綠間你不要亂學小黑子的——！」

結果，第一名依舊是赤司，最後一名又是黃瀨。

「不要啦，我的錢包君被淘空了！」

**第五天，騎馬途中被青峰君強行抓上馬，差點沒嚇破膽子。**

休息時間，「青峰君，請你不要一邊跑馬，一邊把我抓上馬背。」黑子義正詞嚴地提出要求。

「欸？要不是我抓住你，你早就摔下去了。」明明跑不快，卻偏要逞強，結果跑到一半就搖搖欲墜。赤司在前面無暇顧及他，要不是他野性的直覺反應覺得不對勁，回頭一望，這小不點早就摔下馬背了。

「就算是這樣，輕輕扶我一把就好了，赤司君就是這樣做的。」無論怎樣都比他野蠻的動作好一點，「不要把我突然抓過去，我雖然看起來這樣，但是早就嚇得面無人色了。」

「你平時的臉就是這樣子吧？我哪知道啊？」青峰沒好氣地吐槽，「好啦，下次不會了。」

才不會有下次呢。黑子暗暗地想，每次看見白雪和烈馬並肩而行的時候，那強烈的身高差真的令人受不了，青峰君看白雪的眼神就跟看向自己時一梗一樣，感覺好像在瞧小動物一樣——儘管自己是與他相稱的影子。

「說起來〜〜黑仔要不要過來這邊坐坐？」紫原悠閒地坐在巧克力拉的馬車上吃零食，同時向黑子招手道，「你看起來快要中暑了。」

赤司往他臉上一瞥，同意地說：「嗯，黑子的臉色的確不怎樣好，還是去車上休息一下吧。」跑馬跑得太遠，從此處到馬房的距離很遠，要是走到半路倒下就糟糕了。

不，你們誤會了。臉色不好（應該是太紅了）不是因為中暑，而是因為氣的，我就是妒忌你們長得高大不成嗎？連赤司君的雪丸站起來都比他高，看得我眼紅！

不過，這番話他只敢在心裡想而已，面對同伴們友善的眼神，黑子實在說不出拒絕的話。吱吱唔唔了一會，倒是青峰沒有眼力界的插嘴道，「既然哲不舒服，那不如我帶著他兜兜風，涼快一會就什麼都好了！」

黑子猛地睜大眼睛：不，這個要求比紫原君赤司的提議更加不吸引人！  
可是，他還來不及說些什麼，青峰就把他抓上馬背，雙手就這樣圈住他，一扯韁繩，烈馬驀地發力一股作氣向前衝！

_**哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！** _

張大嘴巴發作無聲的尖叫，黑子覺得自己心臟簡直要嚇得跳出來， _救命啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！_

「喲，哲，這是不是很爽？」

在奔馳帶起的強風中，青峰君的聲音從頭頂上方傳來，夾雜著懶得掩飾的愉悅笑聲，「哲的臉也變形了喲！」

「青峰君，原來這就是你打的如意算盤嗎？」在這種狀態下說話有點勉強，但黑子還是努力平服心情，適應當下的狀況，可是兩手還是緊緊抓著青峰抱著他腰部的手臂，力度大得足以留下瘀青的痕跡。「為了看我變臉就做出這種沒大腦的行為，真的讓我非常困擾。」

頭上的人卻毫不在意被抓痛的手臂，或許是因為這種程度對他來說是不痛不癢的？「哎，雖然用平靜的聲音說話，看起來卻像是走進鬼屋裡的臉，真想拍下來給五月看看吶！」聲音爽朗得不得了。

「請不要這樣做，桃井同學會被嚇倒的。」被青峰君丟下，不能來馬場玩，這已經夠可憐的，「而且，我才不會被鬼屋嚇倒。」不要把奇怪的設定套進我身上。

「騙人！雖然看起來面無表情，可是不是一進門就緊緊抓住我嗎？還發出嗚3的聲音！」

「青峰君，不要把你自己的反應強行安到我頭上。首發隊員裡最怕鬼和幽靈的人就是你沒錯。」請面對現實。

「嘖！」扯動韁繩的力度加重，烈馬的速度猛然上升一個等級。

「……」黑子心知肚明是他的報復行為，雖然連話都說不全了，但還是毫不留情地繼續補刀。「青……青峰君、意、意外外地……是個小小小小小心眼的、傢伙呢。」

「小字說那麼多遍是怎麼回事？別以為我聽不出來你是在諷刺我！」

「哎呀，青峰君的的的的的大腦意……外……地……好使……呢。」

「哲！」青峰君惱羞成怒地低頭瞪著懷裡的人，卻被對方回以：「請好好看著前面。」一時間，要說的話都堵在喉嚨裡，說不出來。

兩人沉默了半晌，黑子才聽見青峰有點彆悶的聲音傳來：「我知道你不願意，可是，跟我一起騎的話，可以看到跟以前不一樣的風景嘛。」

明明只是想說這一句話，只是想和拍檔分享馬背上的歡樂，為什麼說到最後，自己會變成壞人的？這傢伙的想法怎麼這般難懂？

這話、說的是高度不一樣所看到的風景……還是兩人一起看到的景致與一人所見的相比有所不同？黑子也說不清楚了。

他抬頭看看別過頭的青峰，又看看遠方的地平線，悠悠的綠草和白淨的天空整齊地把世界切成一半，兩者的交集就只有偶爾露出的屋頂和燈柱，但人類所建的地上之物又怎地真正碰到天空呢？說到底，天空和大地本來就是兩個世界，既然切割得如此分明，又為何要硬把他們拉在一起？

這根本就一點也不合理。

就像他和他一樣。

無論他如何努力地追趕，眼前的人所待之處是遙不可及的天空，即使能把對方拔下來一起玩，那後短暫的時光過後，那個人也會回到真正屬於他的地方，一個他拼死努力也觸及不到的世界。

「我說，哲你就是想太多。」似是察覺到他不自覺低落的心情，青峰驀地開口說道，「騎馬的時候就好好騎，打籃球時就專心打籃球，每次就只做一件事的話，世界會變得好看多了。」這麼簡單的道理，哲你為什麼就不明白呢？明明不是一個擅於動腦筋的人，卻在一刻不停地動腦筋，放著他不管的話，大概會想到一直想到明年也說不定。

「打籃球的話開心就好啦。其他事情就等到發生了再想，不管怎麼樣總會有解決的方式。人與人之間的溝通就是這回事吧？不管是天才還是凡人，都只是個會生老病死的人，我覺得你不必在我們之間劃出一條線，什麼事都那麼計較清楚吧？」

擔心尚未發生的事是多餘的。

青峰君爽朗的笑容是想要向他說明這一點吧？

光，是那麼的耀眼。

影子依然是依附著光，但是，在光尚未離開影子，在光尚未消逝之前，影子的一切擔夏都是杞人憂天，他只要繼續追隨光就能找到自己的方向，那就足夠了。

「說的也是呢，未來是怎樣的我們誰也不知道，對吧？」微仰起頭，看著他一字一字地訴說自己的想法：「青峰君，接下來的日子，請多多指教。」

黑皮膚的少年露出燦爛的笑容來回應，拳頭輕輕一碰，「當然！請多多指教啦，哲！」

二人相視而笑的同時，胯下的烈馬不安份地晃動。

「啊啊啊！青峰君，騎馬的時候請不要碰拳，抓好韁繩好嗎？！」總感覺他要吐了……

「哲，你叫出來了！話說，你就傢伙給我聽話好嗎？！」

『才不要哩，你們兩個在我背上談情說愛讓我非常不爽，我要把你們甩下去——』

「太過份了，明明我們做了交易的！」

「青峰君，你不是會說馬語的嗎？請好好跟烈馬君溝通好嗎？」

「我正在跟他說話！而且我不會說馬語！」

『啊！在這種危急關頭還在秀恩愛，你們這些人類趕緊去死！』

「黑子！青峰！你們這是幹什麼？」

「赤司！」「赤司君！」

「「請救救我！」」

『沒骨氣的人類，趕緊給我下去！』使勁甩甩甩！

_**「「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」」** _

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完結告示，黑子篇嚴格來說是五天騎馬之旅的總結，字數遠超預期，本來預定的騎馬天數是七天，但寫到第五天我就陣亡了很抱歉，最後結尾莫名奇妙真的很對不起。本來就要扯到奇蹟一起騎馬去泡溫泉的，但這樣就不是兩萬字完結而是三萬字了，所以留待新文再處理。  
> PS. 其實只有最後一天的青黑是原定的劇情，其餘只是作者我腦洞太大弄出來的，對不起啊嗚嗚……

**Author's Note:**

> 補充資料放這兒，以防萬一有人以為那是食物不是馬，但其實是馬的名字！  
> ．赤司：雪丸  
> ．綠間：糖塊（不知怎地挺喜歡糖塊的）  
> ．紫原：巧克力、牛奶糖  
> ．黃瀨：種馬  
> ．青峰：烈馬  
> ．黑子：白雪
> 
> 以上！不要誤會作者我懶得取名字這是事實！  
> 黃瀨和青峰的馬屬性太強烈，要是取名字的話，我覺得搞笑效果減半  
> 注意：黃瀨和青峰的馬都會在心裡說話（不會馬語ORZ）  
> 注意：作者我不會騎馬！全是胡掰的！我寫得太開心連資料都沒有查！所以不要吐槽騎馬的部份，看人就好！


End file.
